


Terran Whore

by Whobahstank



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Crying, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Gangbang, Hands, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Quill being used by fellow prison mates.





	Terran Whore




End file.
